


Busted!

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Busted, Caught, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by my tumblr anon- CJ and Danny get caught mid-act by POTUS.  I hope I don't disappoint <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+tumblr+anon).



Danny knew he’d upset her even though it wasn’t his intention. He was just doing his job. And he knew she knew that so they’d be fine, right? When he got a call from Carol asking him to meet CJ in her office at the end of the day, he figured it was going to go one of two ways. One- he was going to get his ass handed to him. Or two- he’d end up buying them dinner as a “we’re good” sort of gesture. Either way, as long as they were okay again he was all right with it.

He checked the clock on his pc throughout the day and finally saw it was 5pm, which was as close to the end of the day as he wanted to let drag this out. He padded down the hall to her office and noticed Carol was uncharacteristically off for the day.

Danny knocked and opened the door, “hey, it’s me. Where’s Carol? Did she already leave…”

But as soon as Danny was in the door, CJ was on him, interrupting him with a deep kiss. There was something about his challenging her in the press conference in front of all those people today that just set off a spark and she figured out how he would make it up to her. Now. In her office. On her couch.

She pushed him against the door as it slammed shut, grabbed his necktie, and kissed him. Hard. Her tongue pushing through his shocked expression, the full length of her body pressed against his. It took him a solid thirty seconds before he thought to respond with his tongue.

CJ began backing up towards her couch, leading him with her by his tie until she reached it. She placed both hands on his chest, spun him around, and pushed him down before mounting him.

Danny’s expression had morphed from shocked to a combination of confusion and arousal. 

“What…” Danny began as he pulled back his head.

CJ went to work on his neck and ears. “You got me all worked up today,” she growled.

“I was just doing my job, CJ.”

“Mmm, I know.” CJ went from one side of his neck to the next, pausing briefly to bite and tug on his lower lip. “For some reason, it made me want to take you then and there.”

Danny’s arousal grew as CJ rocked her hips back and forth on top of him.

“I don’t know why you’ve got me so worked up, today of all days,” she said.

“What can I say? I’m irresistible,” Danny said with a grin, finally beginning to play along. His hands roamed over her sides and back, coming to rest on her ass. He squeezed once.

“No time,” she mumbled as she reached down to unzip him. “I need you now.”

Danny chuckled quietly as he began to kiss her again.

CJ slid her panties aside and slipped him deep into her. She threw back her head as she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to ride him.

“God you’re wet,” Danny observed. “I need to anger you more frequently if this is what it does to you! Damn!”

CJ slammed down hard to look him in the eyes before Danny’s slammed shut from this new roughness.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

She rode him harder and faster, completely ignoring the fact that he was wearing black slacks and there’d be evidence of their escapade for all to see as soon as they had finished. CJ leaned in to kiss him as her orgasm built. She moaned quietly.

“God yes! Don’t stop,” CJ panted. “I’m close.”

Danny joined her groans. He dug his fingers into her ass as he began to bear down; he was close, too. 

He couldn’t believe his luck. 

*knock knock*

They froze.

“You didn’t lock the door?” CJ admonished in a whisper.

“Me? I thought I was gonna be buying dinner or something like that. Definitely not this! Maybe they’ll go away.”

Their bodies stilled and their heavy breathing stopped as they both held their breath, trying not to make a sound.

*knock knock* 

“CJ? Are you around?” President Bartlet opened the door, “I thought I heard you in here…”

CJ’s eyes widened before burying her face in Danny’s shoulder.

“Uh,” the president stammered. “CJ? I, uh…”

Danny swallowed hard and feigned the best smile he could, with a nod, “hello sir.”

Bartlet froze finally realizing who she was with and what exactly he had heard and was now witnessing.

“Uh, CJ can I talk with you, whenever you’re, um, available? Okay, thanks,” he said backing away quickly shutting the door behind him.

“Oh my god,” CJ cried. “The one time I do ANYTHING like this and I get caught. Oh god.”

Danny wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a reassuring hug and kissed her neck gently. “Maybe pretend like nothing happened?” He suggested.

“Oh my god! Danny!” CJ popped up and pulled off of him. She began straightening out her skirt and tucking in her shirt.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” CJ repeated. She looked over at Danny on the couch, still semi erect, trying to figure out how to make the best out of this situation.

“Oh Danny! I’m so sorry. Can we pick this up later? Anywhere but, um, here?”

“Yeah,” Danny said tucking himself back into his pants and zipping himself up. “Breathe CJ.”

“I don’t know how to make this right. Oh god.”

“Act like nothing happened and if he brings it up, say you’re sorry and you lost yourself for a minute?”

“We’re not even supposed to be doing this. I mean I’m technically your boss!”

“CJ, it’s okay. We’ll get through this. Hell, Clinton got a BJ in the oval office and he got off.” Danny scoffed. “Sorry, no pun intended.”

CJ snickered quietly.

“There’s my girl.” Danny walked over to her and placed one hand on her cheek. “We’re allowed to have private lives. Next time we just need to fool around elsewhere. How about some place more private? Like in your mustang in a parking garage?” He smiled and moved his hand to her chin, tilting it upwards to make eye contact. “Okay?”

CJ looked at his sincere face knowing he only wanted the best for her then gave a small smile. “What makes you think there’ll be a next time?” CJ retorted.

“Come on,” Danny started, tilting his head to one side.

CJ gave an uncertain half smile.

Danny walked towards the door, “call me when you’re done and let me know how it went?”

CJ nodded her head, “yeah.” 

He walked back to his office, staring at his feet the whole way.

CJ grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk, blotted her face, and decided it was time to face the music. She walked towards the oval office and stopped in front of the door. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She knocked…


End file.
